The Aftertaste of Strawberries and Lovemaking
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Sequel to "Oh, To Satisfy Kyohei and His Perversions." Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wallflower.

**Note: **You probably think I'm dead. Obviously, I'm not, and I'm willing to make a sequel (finally) of _Oh, To Satisfy… _and hopefully it would get positive feedback just like its predecessor. Oh, and if major drama isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you don't read this. Also, unlike its prequel, this one has highly OOC characters.

**-

* * *

**

**The Aftertaste of Strawberries and Lovemaking

* * *

**

"Say it to me again, then. I like it when you say nonsense like that."

She stared at him, evident stun on her pale face. And then she was trembling again, all the deep longing in her swelling up, ready to tear and claw at her until she was nothing but putrid, rancid flesh.

He knelt before her, his school slacks wrinkling subtly like the whisper of the devil to the ear of a tempted mortal's soul. "Hmm…?" she hated him all the more for prodding her fragile state of mind with that deliciously deep voice of his.

Was she feeling remorse now, with what she did with him? She didn't know, so all she could say was "I hate you", her voice holding no conviction whatsoever even if she stated it as loudly as she could. In spite of herself, she sought refuge in the biology laboratory. She wanted to think clearly and it didn't help that he kept on intruding her quiet with that sarcastic tone of his.

He laughed. But there was nothing worth this expression of amusement. He just laughed for the sake of laughing.

"Sunako-chan, Sunako-chan," he chanted once more.

Mockery… he always resorted to it. When did he ever think that situations that were as discomforting as this concerned hilarity? Was she just a notch in his bedpost now? Was that why he was laughing? Cacophonic mumbles and random shrieks entered her mind, beads of cold sweat making her shiver. She was utterly confused yet he wasn't relieving her.

He grabbed the anatomical model she was desperately clutching onto before throwing it aside. And just as fast as he let out his melodious laugh, a grave seriousness painted itself on his face. The dim light of the lab made her see this sudden change of expression but what scared her more was this terrible concealed anger from him that she sensed.

She hissed out her dislike towards him again.

"Shut up." He cupped her face in a rather harsh way. "And stop being such an idiot." She tried to writhe out of his grasp. All at once, she felt like a worm struggling out of the beautiful glimmer of a spider's web. Through her eyelashes, she saw his exquisite features… so much dazzle to fall upon a single person. He was as lovely as the glint of a mischievous child's eyes; terrifying yet tempting, very much. She started to envision the icy malice of the stars as they danced around the black shadow of the night, eternally doomed to adorn the sky like she was eternally doomed to love her dark.

_Come back to me, my dark._

But Kyohei was her dark. He was also her light. He held all things she ultimately loved; ultimately yearned for. Why she would say that she hated him was completely on impulse. Defense as well, in a way.

His free hand grabbed her left shoulder. "You've been hiding for seven days now. I think it's time for you to start showing yourself to me more often." She had been avoiding him like nothing happened to them at all. "You know… if I had known that you'd hide around like some stupid little coward after we had…"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Shut up!" she was like a madman now. She wanted to scream, the familiar desire of his body against hers beginning to make her blood rush and her mind dizzy. She didn't understand it and it was humiliating yet all she wanted was to feel his lips against hers like the gentle passing of a warm breeze by the cold stone of emptiness that was her life.

All she could see was her blood as it spread on the white sheets of his bed… red liquid that marked the end of her purity. All she could hear were sounds that resembled humans but not humans.

The sound… oh, yes, the sound.

They were like violins that screeched out in their own bizarre way, sawing out their tale in a frenzied, desperate wail, crying out their pleas but in vain. He didn't understand how overwhelming this all was for her. He never would. He was probably making fun of her in his thoughts right now, throwing back his pretty head in maddening humor.

Unbeknownst to her, Kyohei Takano felt just as confused as she did. But as he glared at her to try to see her as ugly, he couldn't. Even if she ignored him just as a brat would upon a week-old doll, he couldn't. His heart ached for her and all he could think of doing was ravage her with kisses.

So that, he did: kisses around her face and on her neck and finally on her lips. Oh, how much he hated her at that moment for being such an enticement to his weak carnal soul.

She simply whimpered before timidly returning his frantic kissing. And once again, he loved her. His hands raked through her hair, the tips of his fingers caressing her scalp. He was getting drunk with devastating desire. Even if he heard her grunt as a sign of wanting to break free, he didn't dare let go of her taste.

The lean build of Kyohei's body loomed over Sunako's. She gasped out for air as he finally decided to fuss over her neck now. Her arms still lay at her sides with the likeness of the limp posture of burnt statues in their lacquered splendor.

Darkness was enshrouding her twice as much as before. She would like to think that it was because of Kyohei. As he held her thin frame with all the controlled gentleness that he could muster, she grew even more afraid of this. She really didn't know what 'this' was, exactly.

Yet she savored whatever 'this' was. That is, until he broke the spell, casting one long look of indescribable emotion towards her.

And as the lab door clicked to a close as he exited the place, a contemplative Sunako Nakahara crawled towards the briefly forgotten anatomical model to caress its shiny plastic head.

--

He was like a puppet, dangling onto every single word that she uttered out of those damned lips of rose she had. And she was the puppeteer, ready to be humored by the dazzle of his seductive movements.

They were meant for each other: the puppet and the puppeteer. It was only a matter of time before they realized that.

After all, there would be no act if either one were not to show up.

-

* * *

-

"Help…"

All the thrashing, all the madness in her mind… yet all that came out of her lips was a whisper.

The stars seemed to be licked by the torment of flames rising from the ground. And she could almost feel these persistent flames upon her hair; upon her ivory skin. She could almost _taste _her flesh as her skin was being burnt, the smell of his sweat in all its oddly sweet magnificence enshrouding her senses once more as the heat of their bodies made her hear nothing more but his moans.

And then she woke up, eyes wide with terror.

How could she possibly find these nightmares of hers so disturbingly beautiful?

Emptiness here; the cold of the night told her so as the sheets of her bed made her feel naked with shame. The sudden realization of it all gnawed its way inside of her like a hungry beast: _she wanted him_.

How plain and simple it was.

Her bare feet found their way towards the iciness of the marbled floor. She heard her true loves whisper out their own language to her, their teeth chattering loosely from their bony jaws and hollow eyes. _Come to the darkness_. Who was this wretched soul controlling her every move? No, she didn't want to go to him. Never again, she had vowed. She felt fear like it had never presented itself to her before.

It was her very own desire which made her move her way towards her delicious sin, this gorgeous sin with the deceptive charm like those of cherubic angels and golden locks like that of the fountain of fragrant tendrils upon Aphrodite's head.

Little by little, she found herself closer and closer to his bedroom door, and when she would just turn the knob then…

"Couldn't sleep?" her lavender eyes met his own as he uttered those two words, the sudden opening of the door making her freeze in her position.

…Then that very sin would be hers.

Nobody else's but hers.

Kyohei Takano grabbed the small of her back, his tone of voice mocking as always when he muttered an almost inaudible "Idiot."

And then they kissed, the act of their doing so making her hands tremble and his knees weak. It was like liquid thunder, this kiss that they shared. It made all things new and appreciated, even for that few seconds of rarity that they showed their desperation to be together. It was that desperation that ultimately binds them; that desperation that made her accept that, yes, this was Kyohei Takano. He was Kyohei Takano, and she didn't mind that fact one bit anymore.

"Close the door." His voice was breathy with desire. She did as she was told before being cornered by Kyohei, his left hand leaning beside her head and his free one guiding her face to his, their lips clashing together with this uncontrollable hunger that would put any pure person to shame.

Oh, how the exquisiteness of the moment made their eyes close with sheer ecstasy.

But not all stories end this happily.

--

A trembling hand was placed on the wooden door, ear pressed against the cold surface. Could he had possibly heard right? Perhaps the lustful moans of his as he cradled one of his lovers in the dead of the night were still ringing in his mind. Sunako Nakahara and Kyohei Takano…? It was simply impossible.

Scarlet tendrils ran through thin fingers as muddled images of his housemates' limbs intertwined with each other entered his thoughts, the well known rhythm of sex making the bed creak and the sheets wrinkle with the shape of their bodies.

His mouth opened with shock upon hearing the sudden jolt of muffled screams, the incessant sound of flesh against flesh making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. A look of hesitation crossed the delicate features of the lad. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. And then what he would like to think of as a hallucination stopped, evident attempt to silence their voices as they reached their climax making him strain his hearing.

Perhaps he shouldn't have cravings for tea during the night next time.

* * *

--

* * *

**After Note: **Some of you probably want to beat me with a stick for not updating right away, and I'm really, really sorry for the delay (hey, that rhymed!). Now most of you would probably feed me to meat-eating unicorns for saying this, but I might update monthly instead of my usual preference of updating after every three days since I have been extremely busy nowadays. College is hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Eat brains on moon

**Note:** I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story soon (it still has two planned chapters to go after this one). It has been extremely hard for me to find time to write and I am truly sorry to disappoint.

-

* * *

**The Aftertaste of Strawberries and Lovemaking

* * *

**

She stared at the rose petals clasped in her right hand.

Exquisite: things like these. And she began to wonder just how such beauty didn't melt at once when a dark creature as her touched it.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced up, only to find Kyohei Takano's blindingly perfect form just a few centimeters away from her.

_Oh, crap…_

She could feel the blood start to find its way out of her nostrils, and before she could even process how much the golden-haired boy before her overwhelmed her, being the devious man that he is, he knelt before her and slowly neared his face to hers.

"I wonder how you manage to make all the roses near you rot in a matter of seconds." Sunako could feel the warmth of his breath upon the tip of her nose as he dangerously closed the gap between them.

The red liquid started to trickle down to her chin. She couldn't help it: her body betrayed her mind numerous times before, and now wouldn't be an exception. She disliked the fact that he still had such an enormous effect on her, even after all that happened.

_But those times, there wasn't this much light._

Maybe she shouldn't stay out in her aunt's garden during the mornings, but how was she to know that he would decide to find her there?

…_Too bright…_

Now she was starting to feel dizzy. She knew this routine too well: nose bleed, nausea, and then blacking out.

"Hey…" his lips rested lightly upon hers for a split-second as he took her right hand and pulled her up to get her out of her trance. "Let's go back inside."

They both knew what that meant.

--

Ranmaru Morii tried not to show a panicked expression as he saw his two housemates discreetly go up the stairs towards Kyohei's room.

It had been a few days since the accidental (and unfortunate) incident when he found out about them. While he truly wanted to just let it not affect him—after all, he _was_ supposed to be used to such naughty deeds—the fact that it concerned the immature Kyohei Takano and the creepy Sunako Nakahara was just… unthinkable.

"Those two seem to spend more time with each other lately." It was Takenaga who spoke.

Could it be that they knew as well?! Ranmaru shakily faced the two other occupants of the house as his eyes widened with relief. "Do you… know something? Between those two, I mean."

Takenaga shifted his gaze upon the pale Morii and then to the clueless Yuki before focusing on the afternoon variety show on the television screen once again. "Should there be something I could be aware of between those two?"

The ladies' man of the household narrowed his eyes in thought before deciding to seat himself beside the dark-haired genius. He cleared his throat and then, in his usual dramatic way, he studied the faces of Yuki and then Takenaga. "What if I say yes to that question?"

"… Well, knowing you, you'd tell us anyway even if we weren't all that interested."

"I'm serious! This is BIG!" the redhead deliberated on adding the fact that once this piece of information would be mentioned to Sunako's aunt, they would probably be free from rent for the rest of their lives. He decided against it.

"Well?" Yuki eagerly leaned forward from his chair, anticipation clearly showing on his youthful face.

Would it be wrong to say it?

_Takano, that horny bastard…_

He could have said it to them; they were more trustworthy than he was after all. But where would the sense of romantic mystery be there? He was a patron of all things that concerned pleasuring women, even those who were like Sunako Nakahara. It would be wrong to sacrifice this bit, not when it involved what he had been most passionate about: secret affairs.

Ah, the drama! He began to love the idea of keeping this to himself.

"Nothing, never mind…"

Takenaga's eyes slightly squinted towards Ranmaru's direction before deciding to pretend to disregard the hint of nervousness in Mori's demeanor. What exactly _was _going on between those two? Clues could be noticed here and there, and he knew something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

--

If only the raven-haired boy knew.

Cold sweat started to trickle down upon their flesh, his voice sweet and his breath warm as he whispered dirty little thoughts that would run in his head that he couldn't wait to do to her. The rhythm of their act became more frantic, her cheeks reddening and her lips slightly parting as she gasped out her plastic protests.

Oh, if only their housemate knew.

--

**After Note: **Well, it took me long enough, didn't it? I really am sorry for the delay. I won't waste any of your time with excuses, but I do hope that all of you bear with me just a little longer because there are two more chapters left for me to finish this story. Thanks for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Eat brains on moon

**Note: **Sequel to "Oh to Satisfy…" Enjoy!

* * *

**The Aftertaste of Strawberries and Lovemaking**

* * *

Sunako Nakahara closed her eyes as she felt his heart beat against her chest. He closed his eyes momentarily in return as he felt her weight on his hips, savouring every thrust, every time she moaned as he held her closer. He placed both hands on her waist as she continued to move repetitively above him. He let out a moan as she tightened the grip of her nether lips about his length. Such acts befuddled him, yet they also excited him endlessly. Her breath hiked up a bit as she moved faster on him, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back. Kyohei watched with half-dazed eyes as she bit her lip, evidently trying to suppress herself from emitting any sound that could be heard by the other occupants of the house. And then he placed his lips on her neck, taunting her; burdening her as she tried so hard to silence herself.

Her fingernails dug even deeper on his back. It was always foreign, the way she felt whenever they did such dirty deeds. She wondered if he felt the same way. It was a pleasant yet dangerous feeling. She rolled her head back as he sucked on her neck, lightly nibbling on the flesh as he went along. She opened her eyes as she tried to stop herself from moaning out loud. The dancers painted on the ceiling were still today. Perhaps it was because only the moon and the stars served as their light. She couldn't stop herself from letting out short gasps of breath as she straddled his waist; as he guided her hips to move faster. The creaking of the bed still sounded like cackles to her ears, though. Her lovelies still felt like they were in the room, their plastic heads shining vibrantly against the moonlight. She savoured the dark of the night as her own dark began to enshroud her with its assuring presence. And as Kyohei placed his lips on hers with their final movements leading to their climax, she couldn't help but wonder: was there ever a place of such bright happiness in her darkness?

With Kyohei, she felt there was.

* * *

Yuki slammed the palms of his hands as threateningly as he could on the dining table, eyes set firmly on Kyohei's.

Kyohei Takano looked up from his meal, annoyed at the prospect of being disturbed from breakfast. "What?"

The younger-looking of the two boys crossed his arms against his chest. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"The two of us?"

"You and Sunako."

Kyohei cocked his head to the side, incredulous of how Yuki could be so straightforward. He shrugged in return. "Beats me. What's going on between the two of you?"

"What? Hey, don't try to turn the conversation around!"

"Around what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

Ranmaru sneaked up behind the unsuspecting Yukinojo, dragging him out of the dining area and into the living room.

"What was that all about?!" the crimson-haired boy hissed, the idea that his plan for Sunako and Kyohei's secret affair to carry on without them knowing that he knew of it would go into shambles once Yuki would find out and subsequently tell Takenaga about it was a huge 'no' on his part.

"Well, you were hinting about something going on between the two of them yesterday, I just wanted to know what was going on."

"You… I… they… I never said anything about them!"

"Yes you did, and I bet Takenaga would like to know, too."

"What… Takenaga… they…!"

"Oi, Takenaga!"

Ranmaru stiffened as Yuki waved to catch the raven-haired lad's attention.

"Stop that!" Morii grabbed both of the smaller boy's shoulders, dragging him towards the corner of the living room. "Fine, I'll tell you! But don't say a word to Takenaga!" _So much for secret affairs…_

* * *

Sunako Nakahara clung tightly onto the anatomical model in their school's laboratory. Did it feel like this?

"No, doesn't seem like it…"

Perhaps it was wrong of her to compare human contact to plastic anatomical models. Trying to recall how Kyohei Takano's body felt as he held her close was… odd. It felt like she was trying to play this melody that did not have any notes. It was odd, and she felt lost, in some way. The more he would hold her, the more she couldn't comprehend this melody that she would like to play again. The fact that she was avoiding him again pained her in some way, as well. What was it she was trying to find on her own? The violin in her mind started to play again in its usual frenzied way, each strike on each string louder than ever; more painful as each note felt like it pounded against her chest. She was utterly confused. Even if she had acknowledged him as a part of her dark, why was it that she wanted to avoid him yet be closer to him at the same time? Was it because she felt undeserving of such beautiful darkness?

"Beautiful darkness…"

Two words that never should have belonged together. Was she abandoning Hiroshii-kun and her other lovelies because she had acknowledged that beauty and darkness can belong together? Was she wrong into thinking that a creature as bright as Kyohei was actually of the dark? These questions hounded her for days, and she never could understand why there were so many doubts in her mind. Was she doubting deliberately to shun these newfound feelings in her?

"Newfound… feelings…"

What exactly were these feelings?

"Yes, what exactly are they?"

"Kyaaa!"

A dumfounded Sunako looked at Kyohei, who was crouching beside her all this time.

"Having silly thoughts again?" he clicked his tongue as he neared her. "You really think too much, don't you?"

Sunako froze in her position, embarrassment evident in her demeanour.

"My take on it is: if you think too much, nothing will come to you." He looked at her sideways, waiting for her to move. She didn't. "Well, that's what I think. Not that it matters." A small smile found its way on his lips. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her on the cheek. It felt like her skin could peel off any second as he did. Poison! That's what he is!

"Poison!" She yelled, unaware.

"See if you can find an antidote!" He yelled back, as he left the room.

* * *

"Eh?"

Ranmaru Morii nodded in return at the pale-faced Yuki.

"A surprise?!"

Ranmaru nodded even more at what Yuki said. "That's why you shouldn't tell Takenaga!"

"Hmm… but it seems kind of... not like them, right?"

"That's why they want to keep it a secret!"

_A secret, huh?_

It was a secret for now. But then again, secrets were never meant to be kept for long.

* * *

**After Note: **I found this chapter while rummaging through some old files. The next and final one will be up once I find that one. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
